4x1
by Milene Black
Summary: Sempre juntos, vistos quase como um só. Onde está Tiago, está Sirius; onde está Sirius, está Remo, e onde estão estes três, certamente estará Pedro. Sempre juntos, porém pessoas distintas, cada qual com pensamentos e desejos que são seus e somente seus.
1. Remo

_Sozinho_. Não por muito tempo, eu sei, mas é como estou nesse momento. E quando minha companhia chegar, não estarei suficientemente consciente para apreciá-la.

_Esperando_. Também não por muito tempo. A lua não tarda a surgir, trazendo com ela o meu tormento. A dor? Não, não é o que me assusta, embora eu abrisse mão dela a qualquer momento, se pudesse. Não, já me acostumei à dor.

_Pensando_. Algo que muito em breve vou parar de fazer, no instante em que a luz da lua se derramar sobre a copa das árvores da Floresta. É a perda da consciência que me apavora, o não saber o que vou fazer, sabendo o que _posso_ fazer. Sei que os Marotos não me deixariam fazer nada de errado. Meus amigos, meus anjos da guarda. Que de anjos não têm nada, mas que estão sempre ao meu lado.

Sinto os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem, e sei que agora falta pouco. Respiro fundo, e me preparo, novamente, não para a dor, mas para aquilo que é e será sempre parte do que eu sou.

É apenas a primeira noite de mais uma semana de lua cheia na Casa dos Gritos.

* * *

**N/A: o alerta bacaninha tá aí, Morgana. Não tenho certeza se essa drabble está boa o suficiente para isso, mas, mesmo assim, ela é toda tua. Happy birthday!**


	2. Tiago

_Sozinho._ Algo que há muito tempo não é comum para mim, geralmente acompanhado pelos Marotos aonde quer que eu esteja. Talvez seja por isso que tanta gente esteja olhando para mim agora. Ou talvez seja simplesmente pelo fato de eu, um Maroto, estar sentado sozinho em uma das mesas de estudo da biblioteca, um dos lugares do castelo em que eu raramente dou as caras.

_Observando. _É por causa da Evans que eu estou aqui, sozinho. De novo. Ela está em uma das outras mesas, cabeça baixa, estudando. Típico. Eu poderia ir até lá; como eu, ela também está sozinha. Mas de quê adiantaria? Não importa o que eu faça para chamar a atenção dela, nunca é o suficiente. Mas eu quero que seja. Quero encontrar algo que seja suficiente para que ela _queira_ olhar para mim.

_Sonhando._ É o que os Marotos dizem que eu faço, sonhar acordado com o dia em que ela vai olhar pra mim, olhar de verdade, e perceber que aqui existe bem mais do que o cabeça-de-vento convencido e mal-comportado que ela pensa que eu sou. Eu sei que eu sou esse cara. Mas também sou mais do que ele, e é isso que eu quero que ela enxergue_. _Por que sei que quando ela fizer isso, então vai perceber que aqui existe bem mais do que seus olhos verdes podem ver.

Sei que ainda vai levar algum tempo pra que isso aconteça. Sei o quanto ainda tenho que mudar para isso. Então, enquanto não acontece, de longe, eu observo. E sonho.


	3. Sirius

_Sozinho._ Como às vezes gosto de ficar, especialmente quando quero pensar. Às vezes, quando alguns pensamentos me assaltam, fujo para algum dos lugares que descobrimos, os Marotos e eu, lugares onde sei que ninguém vai me encontrar. Aqui não preciso ser Almofadinhas, o Maroto. Sou simplesmente um cara que quer pensar na própria vida sem ter uma platéia esperando por mais uma traquinagem.

_Lembrando._ É no número 12 de Grimmauld Place que penso agora. No lugar que foi minha casa, mas nunca o meu lar, e em tudo o que deixei para trás. Traidor. É o que sou, para eles, mas também para mim, embora não pelos mesmos motivos. Não me arrependo de ter saído de casa, não me arrependo nem por um segundo. Mas o que deixei para trás vai muito além de pais desgostosos ou uma família em que jamais me encaixei.

_Buscando._ Preciso olhar para frente. Esquecer. Não, não esquecer. É o que a Tia Dorea diz: não esquecer, mas sim superar. Tenho uma nova casa, na casa dos Potter. Mais do que uma nova casa, eu agora tenho um lar, um lugar para onde sinto vontade de voltar. Também tenho uma não tão nova família. É o que eles sempre foram para mim. Muito mais do que amigos, quase irmãos.

Em minha mente, o rosto de Régulus, e depois os rostos dos Marotos, mais meus irmãos do que ele jamais foi ou será. E então digo, mais uma vez, a mim mesmo que fiz a escolha certa. Na verdade, a única que eu poderia fazer.


	4. Pedro

_Sozinho._ Como sempre odiei estar. Me sinto perdido e vulnerável quando ando assim pelos corredores, o castelo parece maior e decididamente intimidador. Talvez porque eu sempre tenha sido o menor, o menos esperto, o menos destacado. Sei que muitos acham que só ando com os Marotos para tentar mudar isso. Não nego que é verdade, em parte. Mas também é muito mais do que isso.

_Procurando._ Não consigo encontrar Tiago nem Sirius, parecem ter desaparecido no ar. De uns tempos para cá, tem acontecido com freqüência. Então eu tento ficar quieto em algum lugar onde os sonserinos não me encontrem. Sem os outros, eu sou uma presa fácil para eles, sempre dispostos a atacar um de nós – geralmente eu, o menor, o mais fraco. Os Marotos estão sempre implicando comigo, e com o meu jeito, mas ao menos, quando estou com eles, sei que estou seguro. Estou entre amigos.

_Desejando._ Queria ter a inteligência do Remo, a coragem do Sirius, ou a ousadia do Tiago. Queria ser mais do que a sombra dos três, queria ter também o meu lugar ao sol. Sei que para a maioria, não passo de um garoto bobo, que fica correndo atrás dos Marotos para me proteger de encrencas e também para conseguir um pouco da popularidade deles. Sem muito sucesso, eu devo acrescentar. Isso me incomoda, me irrita. Os Marotos são meus amigos, e eu sou mais do que todos pensam.

Vai haver um dia em que vou mostrar isso a eles. Vou mostrar que posso ser importante, que posso ter valor. Vou mostrar a todos que posso fazer grandes coisas também.


	5. 4x1

Como se lessem os pensamentos uns dos outros, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro se encontraram no lugar de sempre. Nada disseram, e, juntos, se puseram a caminho da Casa dos Gritos, bem mais cedo do que de costume, para ir ao encontro de Remo. Queriam esquecer suas mazelas individuais, suas mágoas, suas tristezas. Voltariam a ser quatro. Voltariam a ser um.

* * *

_N/A: e acabou-se. Obrigada a todas vocês, meninas, por terem acompanhado e comentado, e em especial a ti, Morgana, um **muito obrigada por tudo**. _


End file.
